


baby mine

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, NOT SAD, how and why ray and nora leave, i still don't know which ones to tag, idk - Freeform, lots of fluff, possible spoilers based on a fan theory, silly season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Nora's latest charge changes hers and Ray's life in a way she never thought possible, but is oh so ready for.
Relationships: Background John Constantine/Gary Green - Relationship, Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/gifts).



> i saw a fan theory posted on tumblr by FireSoulStuff about how Ray and Nora would leave and my imagination definitely got away from me. Oops.

When Nora arrived to her next charge’s location, she immediately noticed the smell. The whole apartment could be a litter box and no one would question it based on the smell alone. She was in the doorway of a bedroom. A child’s bedroom. She noted the toys, mostly dolls with matted hair, half naked, strewn around the room. Then Nora spotted her, cowering in a corner, knees pulled to her chest, crying into her lap, a little girl. Her charge.

Nora didn’t make a move, scared of startling the little girl. Eventually she looked up and jumped a little and Nora held out a hand to show she meant no harm.

“I’m not here to hurt you. I’m Nora, your fairy godmother.”

“I thought only Cinderella had a fairy godmother,” the girl replied quietly.

Nora shook her head and crouched in front of the girl. “Nope. Lots of kids get them. The kids that are the most in need of them get them. What’s your name? What’s your wish?”

The little girl looked at her lap and then up at Nora. “My name… is Bethany ummm my wish is to have a nice mommy and daddy. My daddy made my mommy leave and she said she doesn’t love me anyway so she left.”

Anger spiked in Nora. How could someone stop loving a child? Her parents twisted control and dominance into love and despite it not being, never claimed to stop ‘loving’ her. So how could someone decide to stop loving their child when two of the worst people even didn’t?

“Where’s your daddy? Is he nice?”

Beth shook her head. “No… he left… I’ve been by myself for… three days?”

Nora sat down on the floor across from Beth, rearranging the tulle to be more comfortable. “I’m sorry that your mommy and daddy aren’t nice.”

“Can you give me ones that are? I’ll be a good girl! The best girl!”

Nora swallow hard. Was she really about to do this? Without talking to Ray? Nora stood up and picked the little girl up and settled her on her hip. Nora tried to not get sick over the sight of cigarette burns and bruises poking out from the girl's shorts and t shirt. The girl curled into Nora.

“I think I can definitely give you a nice mommy and daddy.” Nora’s wand started to vibrate, the wish fulfilled, and they’re whisked to the Waverider.

When they get there most of the team is on the bridge, staring at the pair. Ray cocked an eyebrow and walked to his girlfriend. “Nora?”

“Hey.” She smiled. “This is Beth.”

Beth gave Ray a small smile and a wave.

“Nora…” Sara started. “Who is this?”

“My latest charge ummm can I talk to you and Ray privately?”

Sara gave the rest of the team a ‘scram’ look and they dissipate. Nora (and Beth), Ray, and Sara all file into Sara’s office off the Waverider bridge

“So…”

“She wished for a nice mommy and daddy.”

“Nora!”

“I didn’t know what else to do, Ray, I’m not letting her go into the system like I did.”

“Is she an orphan or were her parents just not home?”

“My mommy said she didn’t love me and my daddy has been gone three days.” Beth squeaked from Nora’s arms.

Nora instinctively held the little girl tighter and pushed her face into Beth’s hair.

Sara gripped the table a little harder. “So her parents are alive.”

“But she’s been abandoned.”

“Still she’s got living family and you can’t just take her.”

Nora sighed. “If you saw where she lived, you would’ve taken her too Sara.”

“We have to make sure no one is looking for her before we do anything else.” Sara looked at the computer. “Gideon, can you see if anyone is looking for, Beth?”

Gideon is silent for a minute, processing the request. “Bethany Campbell, age 5, has one living incarcerated parent, one parent killed in gang related violence two days ago from the time you visited her, Miss Darhk.”

Nora held onto Beth and she looked at Nora. “Who’s talking, Nora?”

“Do you have toys that sometimes if you press buttons they say things?” She watched the girl nod. “That’s what Gideon is. Basically.”

Beth nodded back. “Where are my mommy and daddy?”

Nora rubbed her back. “Your mommy had to go away for…” Sara mouthed the word ‘life’ and Nora winced. “A long time and so did your daddy.”

“So I don’t have a mommy and daddy?”

Nora looked at Ray, eyes pleading to give the girl good news. He doesn’t look fully on board but he nods yes anyways.

She smiled at the girl and brushes her dirty blonde hair from her face and nods. “You do. Now.”

xxxx

Beth got cleaned up and changed into a pair of warm pajamas then whisked off to the galley by Zari and Behrad for a donut education. That left Ray and Nora alone in their room, to talk.

“Were you going to consult me at all? Or were you forced to because I happened to be on the bridge when you got back?”

“No, Ray, I just… I couldn’t leave her there.”

“Nora, you have other charges, we usually end up saving the world once every six months and that comes with some bloodshed. It’s dangerous to bring her here.”

“I haven’t been called away to another charge since I picked her up and told her I could grant her, her wish for a new mommy and daddy. Don’t you think that means something?”

Ray sat down on the bed and sighed.

Nora sat down next to him and took his hand. “Ray, you and your sometimes frustrating optimism has taught me that everything happens for a reason. And so much of my life sucked but it happened for a reason and that led me to you,” she gave his hand a squeeze. “And your weird team who sees me as family now and I think it led us to her. To Beth. She’s ours--”

“Nora, she’s not ours. She’s someone else’s. Someone who could get out of jail and be looking for her.”

“You want her to go back there or go in the system until that? Is that what you really want?”

“Of course not but it’s more complicated than that!”

“It wasn’t complicated when my parents died and a scared 13 year old got shoved into the arms of a cult and possessed by a demon. No aunts or uncles or grandparents or cousins came looking for me. Ever. I had extended family that I thought would at least probably like to know if I was alive. And in twenty years they never asked. What makes you think someone is going to ask about her, especially someone who is going to take care of her? Someone who is going to give her the agency and opportunities to be a kid that I didn’t have. I know that we’ve only just started talking about kids but Ray you would be an amazing dad. I know it. And I’m sorry I'm just dumping a kid on you but I couldn’t leave her there. Not when all I saw was me at thirteen in that bunker not realizing just beyond the surface were the dead bodies of my parents.”

Ray was quiet again. He absently stroked her hand with his thumb. “I don't know if I’ll be a good dad. I didn’t have a great example growing up. I would love to be a dad, especially to our kids, but what if I fail her?”

Nora shook her head and brushed some hair from his face. “Ray, you could never fail her.”

“I can. I’m not infallible.”

“Okay so you fail her. But if you love her then that doesn’t matter. You make up for it. You say you're sorry and you cover that girl in love and you make sure that no matter how many times you two might fail each other, she can always come running back home into your arms.”

Ray was stunned at her words.

“What?” Nora asked after too many beats of silence.

“You’re amazing, Nora Darhk. I never thought we’d get here and we have and you’re the one insisting we adopt her.”

“We live on a timeship with the capabilities to make any legal document. I want her to be ours. Completely.”

“Then I think we should formally ask her.”

“You’re really okay with this?”

“Yeah, Nora I am. I love you and I want a family with you. I always have.” Ray pulled her in for a soft kiss. Nora smiled into it and rested their foreheads together.

“Let’s go adopt our daughter.”

xxxx

Nora found Beth in the galley in the midst of a food fight between the Tarazi siblings.

“Ahem.”

Beth looked up, suspiciously food free while Behrad and Zari and covered in chocolate and various donut toppings. “Nora!”

Nora grinned as the girl came running and she picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Hey, bug.” She settled her on her hip as if it were the most natural action in the world.

Ray’s heart almost burst.

Nora eyed the two siblings slowly backing out of the kitchen, assumingly to clean up elsewhere, and shook her head before turning her attention to Beth. “So, miss Beth, I would like to formally introduce you to my boyfriend, Ray.”

Beth waved much like earlier and shied into Nora.

“Oh hey now don’t be shy, he's great and loves hugs.”

Beth grinned. “I love hugs too.”

Ray smiled at Beth and put his hand out for her to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

She shook it comically due to the massive difference between their two hands.

“Beth, you wished to have a new mommy and daddy.” Nora brought the attention back to the issue at hand.

“I do but I have to go back to my mommy and daddy, don’t I?” Beth frowned and tried to hold back her tears.

Nora shook her head. “No sweetie… Ray and I were wondering if we could be your new mommy and daddy?”

Beth’s mouth formed an O shape. “So I would get to stay with you forever?”

Nora nodded. “Yes, baby, forever.”

Beth nodded frantically and hugged Nora. “Yes please!”

Nora’s entire body felt like it was vibrating, she wasn't sure what was happening but she handed Beth to Ray and closed her eyes at a bright flash of light. When it settled, she looked to find herself in her usual outfit of leather jacket, basic tee, and black jeans.

“Ray?”

“I think… you’ve fulfilled your duty as a godmother.”

“By becoming an actual mother? What kind of bull--” Nora stopped herself before cursing in front of their five year old. “Short… What I have to stop helping people on mass just because I have someone take care of more full time now?”

Ray shook his head. “No. Like you said, you haven’t a new charge since you picked up Beth. being the fairy godmother led you to her. Fulfilling your journey as a fairy godmother. You can still help people. We're still Legends. But you would’ve have met Beth if you hadn’t been a fairy godmother.”

Nora smiled and took Beth back. “That’s a good point. I hope I still look okay.” Nora joked to Beth.

“You still look very pretty!”

Nora blushed and looked at Ray. “She’s a sweet talker, like you.” Nora grinned. “Let’s go get her papers and maybe we can watch a Disney movie?” She asked to Beth.

“ _Tangled_!”

Nora nodded and they disappeared down the hallway.

xxxx

Later that evening Ray had to leave to get some work done in the lab. He left Nora and Beth alone with the promise of more bonding between him and Beth the next day. His heart was swelling, near bursting with pride for Nora and how far she had come. She not only saw a child in distress and wanted to help but she was willing to take on the role of parent to make sure she was going to be taken care of.

So when Ray found them in the library curled up on the couch, Beth in Nora’s lap, both in pajamas, both almost asleep, _Tangled_ playing, he almost started crying. Nora was made for this. And she made him believe he could be too. He snapped a picture on his phone and rounded the touch to stare at his girls for a little while longer.

_His girls._

Beth was his daughter now too. He had the papers to prove it. Her name was Bethany Palmer now. It was crazy to think he started the day out just like any other day and was ending it a father to a five year old.

Nora stirred and smiled at him and gestured for him to sit with them.

“You’re great at that.” He kissed the top of Nora’s head as she shifted into his embrace still holding a sleeping Beth.

“I didn’t think I would be. But I knew I had to be. For her.” Nora absently combed strands of hair out of Beth’s face. “I’ve only had her a few hours and it’s like she cracked open a new chamber in my heart and poured all this love for her in. She’s my whole world. Besides you.” Nora grinned.

Ray rubbed Beth’s back. “Funny, you two are my whole world.”

Nora kissed him gently and sighed happily. “Can you get my tablet? I think it’s time we put her to bed.”

Ray grabbed the tablet and Nora held the sleeping child to her chest until they stopped at the door next to their room. It opened and there was already a twin bed set up with soft pastel bedding at Beth’s request. Ray peeled back the covers and Nora laid the little girl down. She shifted anxiously at being moved and opened her eyes briefly.

“Mommy?”

Nora’s breath caught in her chest. That was the first time Beth had directly addressed her as such.

“Yeah baby?” She stroked her cheek.

“Bedtime?”

“Yeah baby it’s sleepytime. Don’t worry your daddy and I are next door.”

Beth’s eyes traveled to Ray and she smiled. “Night mommy. Night daddy.” She rolled over and went back to sleep.

Ray and Nora exit the room and enter their own.

Ray settled into the bed and Nora stood there, looking a little nervous. Ray cocked a concerned brow. “Babe, what’s up?” He asked and waited for Nora's reply.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew it. I knew myself. Part two technically wraps up the main story but there will be an epilogue posted in a day or so. Oops.

“I think that we should leave the Waverider. Retire. Be a family.”

“What?”

Nora sat down across from Ray on the bed and placed her hands in his. “Ray, you were right. The Waverider isn’t a safe place for Beth and if we want to have a family, we need to provide a safe place for her to grow up. I don’t want her to lose her parents again. She’s been through enough.”

Ray pulled Nora into his arms. “I knew that one day I wouldn't be a Legend anymore. After I saw enough of the people I love from this team die I figured yeah that’s probably how I’ll leave but I have so much to live for now. And I think you’re right. I think we should leave. We should retire but I think we should also let Beth get acclimated to just having family and having family that loves her before we go uprooting her again.”

Nora nodded into his neck. “I think so too. She’s getting along pretty well with the Legends and, how she managed to be unscathed during the donut fight with Zari and Behrad I’ll never know but I’m glad it means they’ve accepted her.”

“Plus…” Ray hesitated.

Nora lifted her head up from the crook of his neck. “Plus?”

“I’d like for you to be my wife when we start our new lives.”

“Are you…”

“No… not yet I mean. I’d like to make it the proposal you deserve.”

“Okay but just so you know, when you do ask, my answer will be yes.” Nora kissed him, hard. “I love you so much, Ray Palmer. And I can’t wait to build this new life with you.”

xxxx

For the next week Ray and Nora adjusted to their new normal. Beth experienced nightmares much like Nora had which usually resulted in her crawling into bed with them, incredibly upset at about 3am needing Ray and Nora to console her. Her favorite thing was wrapping herself around Ray like an octopus and going back to sleep. Nora could hardly blame the girl, that's what had kept her nightmares at bay too.

Speaking of Ray and Beth, they got on like a house and a fire. They both loved science, Beth wanted to have her dolls [of which they fabricated maybe too many for her, but she was their first child! They wanted to spoil her] help her and Ray perform science experiments. They were often heard in the lab shouting for joy when a baking soda volcano erupted as expected or a potato experiement powered Ray’s smart watch.

Nora liked to join them occasionally but preferred to let them bond. She was in the galley fixing them a snack (because apparently Beth was as bad as Ray about remembering to eat while she scienced) when Zari walked in.

“Hey.” Nora smiled at her friend as she cut up an apple.

“Why don’t you just let the fabricator make a pre-sliced apple?” She asked and grabbed some donuts from one of the cupboards.

Nora shook her head. “I wanna make my boyfriend and our daughter a snack. Let me have this, Tarazi.” The moniker felt off but Nora couldn’t place why.

“Fine.” Zari shrugged. “And hey sorry about the other day, Behrad challenged me and that overrides any and all responsible adult instincts.”

Nora chuckled. “If you’re talking about the food fight, Beth was unscathed so I don’t really care.”

“Yeah Behrad used his totem to deflect the stuff only onto me.”

“Thank you, really, she’s having the time of her life on this ship.”

“But you want more for her.” Zari bumped arms with her friend.

She nodded. “Yeah, I want her to have a big backyard and a dog and siblings and friends from school and sleepovers and...” Nora was near dreamy eyed thinking about it.

“Well, she’s not gonna get that on the Waverider.”

“I know but you all have been Ray’s family for so long I…”

“And we always will be. We’re her crazy aunts and uncles and you guys will be sick of us.”

Nora pulled Zari into a hug. “I hope so.”

xxxx

Nora entered the lab and smiled at her two favorite people. “I brought snacks!”

“ALMOND BUTTER AND APPLES!” Ray cheered.

Nora placed the plate in front of Ray and Beth and let them dig in. Ray smiled up at Nora and she winked. She played with Beth’s hair, the small blonde quickly swatted her hands away and Nora blinked.

“Mommy, you’ll mess up the braid daddy did!”

Nora smoothed her hair down and nodded. “I’m sorry, bug, are you two having fun?”

Beth nodded. “Daddy showed me how to turn on his suit!”

Nora cocked an eyebrow at Ray. “Did he now?”

“Yeah he says he uses it to help people, make sure kids still have their mommies and daddies and makes sure mommies and daddies still have their babies!”

“That he does. He’s one of the best that does that. The best.” Nora tucked herself into Ray’s side.

“Beth didn’t you wanna go do something with mommy after our snack?”

Beth nodded from behind a mouthful of apple slathered in almond butter. “Wread.”

“Chew and swallow,” Ray replied instinctively.

Beth did as instructed and cleared her throat. “Read please!”

Nora would never pass up an opportunity to read to her daughter.

xxxx

Ray parted ways with Nora in the hallway and as he watched his girlfriend and Beth (who was skipping next to Nora) disappear around the corner on their way to the library, his phone buzzed. He pulled out his phone to see a text from his best friend.

 _Nate Heywood: Lunch?_  
 _Ray Palmer: Sure thing buddy!_  
 _Nate:_ Wheatless _? An hour?_  
 _Ray: Awww you’re thinking of my allergies, thank you!_  
 _Nate: What best buds are for!_

Ray stepped into _Wheatless_ an hour later. He greeted his friend and they sat down. As they perused the menu, Ray’s foot was absently tapping.

“You’re gonna shake the table, buddy.”

“What? Oh sorry…”

“What’s got you so squirrely, not like we’re on a date, I know you’re taken.” Nate teased.

Ray rolled his eyes playfully at his best friend. “No yeah umm nothing…”

“Weird being away from your family?”

“Yeah. I guess? This is the first time since we adopted Beth that I’ve been away more than just in another room. I do miss my family.”

“Gonna make Nora a Palmer soon too?”

“Oh don’t you start. Sara has been dropping hints that I need to propose to Nora, and if she weren’t dating Ava I’d be worried it would be before she does it herself.” Ray chuckled behind his glass of water.

“Sara prefers blondes and people taller than her. Nora is neither of those things.”

“Are you counting yourself in that category?” Ray rolled his eyes.

Nate flexed back in the chair. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ray shook his head. “I wanna propose but I want it to be perfect for Nora. I want it to be the perfect moment with the perfect ring. She deserves that because she’s…”

“Perfect?”

“Yeah.” Ray ducked his head. “I mean I think we’re perfect for each other but also the last time I thought I would have a future with someone…”

“They wanted it to literally stay in the past.” Nate nodded, remembering Ray telling him about Kendra.

“Yeah. Nora said that if I asked, she’d say yes but what if I mess it up? What if I make a fool of myself and she decides that she can’t be with me?”

Nate laughed. Laughed probably a little too hard because by the time he collected himself he was met with an incredibly hurt Ray.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s not funny okay but well the thought of Nora falling out of love with you because your proposal isn’t 100% perfect is kind of laughable. You two are crazy in love and more perfect for each other than anyone on this ship will ever find in someone else, so she’s gonna say yes. Even if you blow it.

Ray sucked in a deep breath. He could do this. “Wanna help me pick out a ring?”

“ABSOLUTELY.”

xxxx

“Stick with me, love, and you’ll be a master sorceress in no time.”

“JOHNATHAN HAROLD CONSTANTINE!” Nora stood in the doorway of the library, arms crossed, irate glare on her face.

“How did you find out my full name?!”

“Your husband.” Nora stepped into the library and stood protectively next to her daughter. “Are you trying to teach my child magic?”

“Yes?”

“WHY!?”

“Because you aren’t.”

“I don’t need to teach her magic.”

“Oh really? And what happens with the rest of yours and Raymond’s eventual brood want to gang up against her using whatever magic they inherit from you?”

“My kids will be raised to learn how to solve sibling squabbles without magic. Beth won’t need to defend herself against some petty curse or hex or a prank.”

“You say that, but you can’t control how your children turn out.”

“And how do you know so much about parenting?”

“Like you know much more!”

“We both know what not to do and I think I’m doing a pretty good job of not putting my parents' mistakes into practice.”

Nora felt her hip grow wet and she looked down to see Beth hiding her face in Nora’s side, crying.

She immediately crouched down to Beth’s eye level and brushed the tears away. “Bug, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to be mad at Uncle John, I just asked him how to make sparkles.” Beth hiccuped.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry, this isn’t your fault. Uncle John and I sometimes don’t agree. I just want you to be safe, okay?”

Beth nodded. “Am I in trouble?”

Nora shook her head. “Absolutely not, honey. But if you want to know about magic just ask me, okay? You can always ask me anything. And I’ll try my best to answer you.” Nora kissed the top of Beth’s head and hugged her close. “Why don’t you go find Aunt Zari or Uncle Behrad and ask for them to get you a donut.”

Beth nodded and hugged Nora once more before disappearing down the hallway.

Nora stood back up and directed her attention back to John. “If someone is going to teach her magic it’s going to be me. But I don’t think she wants to learn beyond simple party tricks if that. Just ask if you’re gonna do magic in front of her? I don’t want her getting hurt. Or worse. I don’t want someone to make her a promise they can’t keep.”

John pursed his lips and nodded. “Quite a mother bear you’ve become, it suits you. I’ll let your little lass alone. But just so we’re clear she came to me. Not the other way around.”

“I know. But she’s my daughter and I’m gonna protect her.”

“She’s lucky to have you,” John said as he left in search to find Gary.

xxxx

After her confrontation with John in the library, Nora went straight to the galley to find her daughter. She found her there with Zari, sat atop the counter casually swinging her legs as she munched on her donut.

“Mommy!” Beth grinned as soon as she spotted Nora.

Nora immediately picked her up and hugged her close. “Hi, baby, say, why don’t we go watch some movies in mine and daddy’s room?”

Beth nodded. “Can I bring my donut?”

“Of course you can.” Nora met Zari’s eyes and Zari mouthed asking her if anything was wrong. She shrugged and mouth back John but made a gesture to assure the older Tarazi sibling things were okay now. Nora just needed her best girl.

Not like Beth would refuse.

xxxx

That was how Ray found them later, curled up watching movies on the TV in his and Nora’s room. The ring now burning a hole in his pocket.

“Nora?” He asked to get her attention.

She smiled up at him and invited him to sit next to her and Beth.

“Hi daddy!” Beth waved and resumed her attention on the movie.

But instead of sitting down next to his girls, Ray dropped down to one knee before them.

Nora sat up and Beth looked between her parents, confused.

“I was going to plan this whole thing with skywriting and all your favorite things and maybe even a horse drawn carriage but this, this is the definition of perfect.” He swallowed hard and pulled the ring from his pocket. “Because it’s the perfect representation of our family and I want our family to continue to grow and love and that’s why I want to ask you, Nora Darhk, will you marry me?”

Beth tugged on Nora’s shirt and Nora faced her daughter with tears in her eyes. “Mommy say yes!”

Nora laughed and wiped her eyes and moved Beth from her lap. “Yes. Yes of course I’ll marry you!” She threw her arms around Ray’s neck and kissed him soundly. Beth made an ewwww noise but that only spurred Nora on further.

Ray slipped the ring onto Nora’s finger and they shuffled onto the bed and pulled Beth into their embrace.

“Now you’ll have the same last name as me and daddy, mommy!”

Nora nodded, looking between her ring, her daughter, and her fiance. “Yeah, I will.”


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The end! I hope you've enjoyed this short little fic. I can't wait to see how season five goes!

Beth felt eyes on her, more than one set actually. Then the light in her room increased significantly. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head without opening her eyes.

“Oh no I guess our girl wants to skip her 6th birthday!”

Beth peeked one eye open at the sound of her mother’s voice.

“I guess so. Shame we’ll have to return all her presents.”

Beth bolted up in bed at the sound of her father’s voice as well. She smiled at her parents. “Mommy! Daddy! I don’t wanna miss my birthday!!! I just like to sleep.” She finally took in her room, decorated especially for her birthday. “My room is so pretty!”

Ray picked his daughter up and settled her on his hip. “Well, we just wanted to make sure you didn’t spend it sleeping away!”

“And I have a present already! The best present! My baby sister!” Beth giggled and pointed at Nora’s swollen belly.

Nora smiled back at her daughter and placed a hand on her belly where their daughter was kicking. She wasn’t expecting to get pregnant so soon after adopting Beth but shortly after she and Ray returned from their honeymoon they found out they were pregnant with Tori.

She placed a kiss to the top of Beth’s head and brushed her fingers through her hair. “Time for birthday breakfast birthday girl.”

“Can I feed the baby?”

“Baby, she’s still in my tummy.”

“I’m still gonna TRY.”

Ray and Nora shared a laugh and walked downstairs with their daughter who soon tried to feed bites of pancakes directly to Nora’s belly button.

xxxx

Hours later, the house was abuzz. Legends both former and current mingled throughout the spacious Palmer home.

“Are you sure you’ve settled on Victoria? Natalia sounds similar enough and honors, ahem, a certain friend of yours.” Nate stretched and reached for a cup of lemonade.

Nora rolled her eyes and looked up at Ray. “We’re sure. She responds to Victoria and Tori and Beth would be absolutely devastated if we changed it. She helped pick it out.”

It was true. They all were laid up one night on Ray and Nora’s bed, Beth cuddled between her parents, near obsessed with Nora’s belly and feeling the baby kick. They were working through a list of 20 names that were in the running for the baby.

_“Have you given any more thought to Lorelai?” Ray asked._

_Nora shrugged. “It’s an alright name but it doesn’t feel right.”_

_Ray made a noise of agreement and crossed it off the list. “Victoria?”_

_Just then the baby softly kicked against Beth’s hand and she sat up. “MOMMY! DADDY! That’s baby sister’s name!”_

_“Oh yeah?” Ray asked, amused. “What do you think, Nora?”_

_“Victoria…” She ran her hands over her belly. “Hmm I think baby does agree and I do too. Ray?”_

_Ray nodded and leaned down to kiss Nora’s belly. “Hello, Victoria, we’re so excited to meet you.”_

“Next kid?”

“Let’s get this one sleeping through the night first alright?” Nora laughed. “But Ray and I have discussed we do want them close in age.”

“That glint in your eye insinuates a little more than close, Mrs. Palmer.” Charlie teased.

Nora feigned a glare at her friend and tucked herself further into Ray’s side. “I think now that everyone is here and settled, it’s time for Beth to open her presents.”

“Presents!?” Beth poked her head into the kitchen with Mona in tow.

Nora grinned and picked her up, tickling her sides. “Time for presents, bug.”

“But you said… you said my baby sister wouldn’t be here for another TWO WHOLE MONTHS!”

Nora smiled. “Your aunts and uncles got you some stuff to help you be a good big sister.”

Beth nodded. “Okay!”

Opening presents with Beth was worse than their first Christmas with her. Ray and Nora had gone overboard once again in the present department and now she also had all the presents from her aunts and uncles.

Zari had gotten her a Donut Queen matching pajamas set. Mona got her books. Mick got her a typewriter (because clearly that’s what a 6 year old could use). Charlie got her a record player with vinyl from her personal collection. Sara got her a practice sword (Ava made sure to emphasize Sara did, not her). Ava got her a planner for kindergarten. Nate got her tickets to a special science exhibit at the museum about space. All presents were enjoyed thank you’s exchanged and then a belated party came shuffling through the door.

“I told you we’d be late! Nora, I am so so sorry!” Gary immediately moved inside to hug his friend. “John said we wouldn’t be but clearly we are!”

“It’s okay! You two are here and that’s what matters. Beth I’m sure is just as happy to see you.”

John shuffled in behind Gary with a small figure. She was about nine and still a little standoffish especially in larger crowds. But she wanted to come. She wanted to do this. For Beth.

Beth perked up at seeing Cassie. She’d only met her a few times before but Beth immediately deemed Cassie as the cool girl who fought a cult and hung the moon. “CASSIE! You made it!”

Cassie smiled at Beth and produced a small gift bag from behind her. “I’m sorry it’s not much but I wasn’t sure what to get but I know you like science.”

Beth opened it to reveal a slime making kit with tons of options and protective goggles. Two pairs. “CASSIE THIS IS AWESOME THANK YOU! Can we make this after cake? You and me?”

Cassie nodded cautiously. “If you want.”

“Of course I do! Thank you!” Beth hugged her friend tight. She turned to Ray and Nora. “Mommy! Daddy! Look what Cassie got me!”

“That’s wonderful sweetheart. You’ll play with it in daddy’s lab and not on carpet.”

“Yes mommy!”

xxxx

The party began to wind down, Beth and Cassie had their fun with the slime in Ray’s lab (and may have accidentally exploded it all over John, who was magically cleaned up by Nora). Nora felt a presence at her side as she watched Gary, Ray, and Mick with Beth and Cassie and smiled when she saw John, slime free.

“We both have kids.”

“And it seems you know what you’re doing beyond banning me from showing her magic.” John nudged her side playfully.

“It was hard. You know she had nightmares for so long but they’re tapering now and therapy is still going really well for her, we’re down to once every two weeks. She thrived at Pre-K and she’s pretty ready to take on Kindergarten.”

“Of course, especially with that planner Ava got her. She’s set. Even though she can’t write more than her name at this point.”

Ava overhead this and shot John a glare.

“Well, it’ll help us to keep track of projects and special days, I’m sure it’ll get used,” Nora replied, both to John and loud enough to ease Ava. “How’s Cassie? Is she ready for fifth grade?”

“Gary handles all of that. I don’t know how this stupid bloody American school system works.”

Nora chuckled. “Well how is doing emotionally? Is she worried? Does she run off when you ask if she wants to go school supplies shopping?”

“You’re supposed to shop for school supplies in advance?”

Nora nodded. “Most people do. We’ve got Beth’s backpack all ready to go.” Nora gestured to their coat rack by the door where Beth’s new lilac colored narwhal backpack, the matching lunchbox clipped onto it.

“But why?” He stared in horror at the cutesy backpack.

“Because she’s my daughter and she wanted that one and it was big enough to fit her stuff and it had a matching lunchbox, so of course I said yes. Also it’s really cute and she and I almost had a breakdown in the middle of _Target_ over how cute it was.”

“You’re soft, Darhk.”

“Palmer, now, and never forget it.” Nora shoved her left hand into John’s face.

“How can I, you practically conceived your second child at your wedding.”

Nora gave him a knowing smirk. Her eyes traveled over where Ray was reading with Beth in his lap, Cassie next to them listening intently. “You’re doing a really good job with her. Both you and Gary because it’s a team effort and for two people who didn’t know a thing about parenting, I think you and I actually are doing okay.”

John smiled. “I just want her to have not my life and have a good life, which is practically the same thing.”

Nora bumped shoulders with John. “She already does, thanks to you.” She left John by the snack table to join her daughter and husband.

“Hey,” Ray greeted and pecked a kiss to her lips.

“Less kissing, more reading, daddy!” Beth demanded.

Ray chuckled against Nora’s lips and turned his attention back to reading about a mouse detective and his adventures.

“You’re really good at that.” Nora placed her chin on his shoulder and listened to him read to their daughter.

“Thanks.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before being scolded by Beth once more.

Nora closed her eyes and continued to listen to Ray reading to their daughter as their youngest kicked in her belly. She wouldn’t trade this moment for the world, and was glad she’d never have to.


End file.
